LIKE WE JUST MET
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat ada yang menarik dari pribadi Kim Jongin, lelaki yang sudah bersahabat dengannya selama 13 tahun itu. [EXO KAISOO—Kim Jongin—Do Kyungsoo—YAOI—School!AU—OneShot]


**_HAPPY KAISOO DAY!_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Do Kyungsoo bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat ada yang menarik dari pribadi Kim Jongin, lelaki yang sudah bersahabat dengannya selama 13 tahun itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Usianya 17 tahun dan sedang menempuh tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah atas di Seoul _._ Seorang siswa yang tenar karena prestasinya yang cemerlang—dan tidak hanya di bidang akademis saja. Selain dilabeli sebagai siswa bernilai _A,_ Kyungsoo juga seorang pemain drama musikal. Dia sudah cukup lama berkecimpung di area tersebut—dan bahkan baru saja bermain bersama Jo Jungsuk, si aktor yang sudah terkenal di Korea. Memang, Kyungsoo sudah bergelut dengan dunia drama dan teater sejak masih kanak-kanak—karena ibunya yang berprofesi sama. Dengan statusnya yang seperti itu, tentu bukan hal yang aneh jika Kyungsoo sangat terkenal di sekolah bahkan kotanya.

Mungkin sudah beberapa kali agensi-agensi besar itu menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai _idol—_ sebagai _trainee_ dulu tentu saja. Bahkan salah satu diantara agensi itu memberikan tawaran _debut instan—_ tanpa ada masa _trainee._ Tentu bisa dibayangkan betapa tenarnya Kyungsoo—dan betapa bertalentanya dia.

Namun Kyungsoo bukan anak yang sombong. Dia sangat ramah, meskipun cenderung pemalu. Dulu, ketika masih berada di tahun pertama dan tahun kedua di sekolahnya, dia menjadi dambaan para _noona._ Bukan untuk menjadi teman kencan, tapi sebagai _squishy hidup_ mereka. Memang benar, Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan jika dilihat-lihat lagi. Dengan pipinya yang cukup gemuk itu—tentu mengundang para _noona_ di sekitarnya untuk sekadar mencubit atau memegangnya.

Tapi kata Baekhyun, Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang pemalu, dan berbahaya.

Sebagai contohnya, Baekhyun, yang menjadi sahabat baik Kyungsoo itu pernah mendapatkan kaos kaki berisi kaleng bekas soda di kepalanya. Hanya karena Baekhyun mengatakan Kyungsoo seorang kurcaci. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal karena dia dan Baekhyun memiliki tinggi yang sama. Benar-benar sama hingga membuat mereka dijuluki saudara kembar yang berbeda orang tua.

 _Satansoo._

Baekhyun memanggilnya begitu karena seringkali Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya. Ini disebabkan karena _astigmatisme_ yang diderita oleh Kyungsoo. Tatapan Kyungsoo yang tajam itu kerap kali membuat orang lain salah paham—dan itu juga yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersahabat. Benar, Baekhyun dulu merasa kesal dengan Kyungsoo—karena dia mendelik ke arahnya seakan-akan Baekhyun baru saja membunuh binatang kesayangannya. Karena rasa kesal itu, Baekhyun memaki-maki Kyungsoo saat jam makan siang tiba. Dan ketika Kyungsoo dengan lembut menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun, dengan segera juga Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo adalah makhluk yang wajib dilindungi. Iya, karena bagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo adalah spesies langka.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Dia berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya karena Baekhyun sedang bercerita dan mengoceh di belakangnya. Dia berusaha cuek—karena dia tahu Baekhyun masih menceritakan Chanyeol, si ketua OSIS yang sebentar lagi lengser dari jabatannya. Bukan merasa risih, tapi Kyungsoo merasa jam setengah tujuh masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang menggebu-gebu itu.

"—aku bersumpah dia sangat tampan. Tunggu, _hey!_ " Baekhyun menyelaraskan langkahnya di samping Kyungsoo, "Jangan meninggalkanku!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun kesal, "Kau sendiri—"

"Apa?" tantang Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"—selalu menceritakan _Chanwol_ padahal jelas-jelas kau tidak membuat usaha untuknya!"

"Kau menantangku?"

"OH! Jelas! Aku menantangmu—"

 _Kruk. Kruk._

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam sama dengan mereka sedang membawa _cheetos_ dan menatap dengan bosan.

 _Kim Jongin._

"Sudah selesai, Tuan Do? Tuan Byun?" tanyanya yang kemudian membersihkan tangan bekas bumbu _cheetos_ ke celananya.

Jongin yang sepersekian detik kemudian memasukkan bungkus _cheetos_ ke dalam sakunya itu pun segera berjalan mendekat ke arah dua orang itu. Dengan segera ia melemparkan kedua lengannya pada kedua sahabatnya sebelum menggiring mereka dengan paksa.

"Apa yang kalian perdebatkan di pagi ini?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat sebelum meledak, " _Kenapa_ kau melemparkannya padaku—"

"Hei—HEI!"

Jongin menarik keduanya—membuat mereka berhenti di tempat. Kedua lelaki bertubuh _mini_ itu melirik ke arah Jongin dengan wajah kesal—dan sedikit takut karena Jongin sudah bersiap untuk meledak. Mereka berdua berhadapan, sembari memegang _strap_ tas ransel mereka dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Jongin.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil begini."

"Kyungsoo yang memulainya terlebih dulu!"

"YA! Bagaimana bisa aku memulainya—"

"HEI! HEI! YA! Bisakah kalian diam sebentar dan mendengarkan aku terlebih dulu?" Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk—walaupun dengan wajah yang masih bersungut-sungut, " _Good._ Sekarang, lupakan apapun yang kalian debatkan tadi. Kau," ia menunjuk Baekhyun, "jangan mencecar Kyungsoo dengan nama Park Chanyeoldi pagi hari begini. Nanti saja jika jam makan siang tiba—" Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "dan kau, jangan menjadi orang tua di pagi hari begini. _Don't be so grumpy—_ "

"Tapi, Jongin—"

" _Hey._ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin yang saat ini memegang kedua pundaknya dan menatapnya lembut itu membuatnya lemah. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menuruti Jongin yang sudah begini. Lagipula dia tidak ingin Jongin meledak, meskipun selama ini—13 tahun belakangan—Kyungsoo belum pernah mendapati Jongin yang marah padanya.

" _Okay._ " ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, " _Seriously? In front of my salad?_ "

Jongin menoleh. Terkekeh ketika melihat Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap bosan.

" _Kenapa?_ Kau ingin aku memegang pundakmu juga?" tanya Jongin yang sudah mengacungkan dua tangannya.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur—sembari memberikan dua tinjunya, " _No! NO! DON'T. TOUCH. ME._ "

" _Kenapa_?" tanya Jongin dengan nada jahil.

"Hanya Chanyeol yang boleh menyentuhku."

Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Jongin dan memegang tas ransel lelaki itu pun berjinjit; memunculkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik pundak Jongin agar bisa melihat Baekhyun, " _See,_ Jongin? Dia selalu begitu!"

Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh sebelum menyeret kedua sahabatnya masuk ke dalam kelas yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia menghela nafasnya kasar; karena ia mendapati Jongin yang sudah terlelap di atas buku tulisnya. Mulut lelaki itu sedikit terbuka, dan bahkan Kyungsoo melihat sedikit bercak air dari sana—yang ia yakini bahwa Jongin sudah mengeluarkan liurnya.

Selalu begitu. Jongin selalu tertidur jika jam pelajaran tiba. Meskipun sebenarnya Kyungsoo mengagumi daya tangkap Jongin yang cepat—bahkan terkadang lebih cepat darinya. Ada sebuah hal yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih heran lagi. Tidak jarang, ketika sang guru berkata apakah ada hal yang ditanyakan, Jongin langsung tersadar dari tidurnya dan mengacungkan tangan untuk bertanya. Dan anehnya, pertanyaan Jongin selalu bagus dan membuat guru mereka terkesima. Itu keunikan Kim Jongin yang sampai saat ini belum bisa Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Guru bernama Lee Jaehyun itu menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat karena dia tidak mengacungkan tangan, "Iya? Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo, yang selama beberapa menit sebelumnya sudah menghadap ke papan tulis lagi itu menoleh ke sebelah kirinya. Melihat Jongin yang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sembari mengacungkan tangan. Ia menatap Jongin dengan mulut yang terbuka; terkejut karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan sudah siap untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

Pertanyaan Jongin tentang gaya gravitasi bumi itu membuat sang guru mengangguk kagum. Memang, untuk hal-hal yang berbau astronomi selalu membuat Jongin tertarik—dan Jongin berhasil menguasai itu.

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih belum bisa mengerti mengapa kejadian itu terulang lagi. Tentu, meskipun itu bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo mendapatkan _sudden shock—_ karena mereka duduk satu bangku.

"—apa kau sudah mengerti, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Sudah, Guru Lee. Saya sudah mengerti."

Kyungsoo masih mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dan menatap sahabatnya yang saat ini tersenyum padanya. Dengan sebuah senyuman jahil itu—dan Kyungsoo sudah familiar akan hal tersebut. Bahkan ketika Jongin sudah mengemasi buku tulisnya—karena jam istirahat makan siang sudah tiba—Kyungsoo masih melihat Jongin dengan segenap keanehannya.

"Apa aku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tampan sehingga kau menatapku begitu?"

Kyungsoo tergagap, "Ti-tidak! Kau ini!"

Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum membalik kursinya sehingga ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada sandaran punggung kursi tersebut, "Aku? Ada apa denganku?"

"Berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba begitu."

"Hm? _Kenapa?_ "

"Kau membuatku kaget."

"Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu?"

Kyungsoo mengemasi bukunya dan memutar bola matanya kesal, "Tapi tetap saja. ketika aku lengah dan guru di depan menunjuk ke arahku—bagaimana aku bisa terbiasa?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus membiasakan dirimu—" Kyungsoo menjetikkan jarinya di dahi Jongin, "ACK! Sakit, Soo!"

"Rasakan. Kalau kau terus-terusan begitu, aku akan duduk dengan Baekhyun saja."

"Jangan! _NO! Don't you dare!_ "

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum beranjak dari tepat duduknya. Jongin sendiri hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kyungsoo—yang saat ini sudah dengan akurnya mengamit tangan Baekhyun untuk makan siang di kantin. Memang begitu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sekadar saling memaafkan—bahkan terkadang Jongin tidak bisa mengerti dengan keduanya.

Jongin sendiri segera beranjak dan mencari Sehun serta Chanyeol—yang selalu menjadi korban _bully_ Jongin dan ia kaitkan dengan Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol secara terang-terangan. Ia bersahabat juga dengan keduanya, di luar _circle-_ nya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak begitu mengenal Sehun dan Chanyeol—begitu juga sebaliknya. Mungkin sekadar tahu, iya, mungkin begitu—atau mungkin karena Baekhyun merasa malu untuk lebih dekat dengan sahabat Jongin yang lainnya itu.

Jongin yang sudah berjalan santai ke arah kantin itu melarikan kedua bola matanya; mencoba mencari keberadaan kedua sahabatnya yang memang berbeda kelas dengannya. Ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sangat berat itu, Jongin segera menoleh, mendapati kedua sahabatnya sedang berdebat dengan entah apa yang Jongin yakini sangatlah tidak penting. Dengan segera, ia mengambil _tray_ makanan dan mulai mengantri. Di saat ia mengantri ia juga melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang baru saja mendapatkan tempat duduk di salah satu sudut kantin sekolahnya yang cukup besar itu.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mengantri, Jongin segera bergegas ke arah di mana Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang bersungut-sungut dan Sehun yang sudah berwajah bosan tersebut. Jongin tertawa kecil, menyadari lingkungan pertemanannya selalu diwarnai dengan perdebatan.

"—aku bersumpah, Sehun! Jika anak itu berbuat ulah lagi, aku akan—"

"Akan apa?" tanya Jongin yang duduk di samping Sehun dan mulai menggerakkan garpunya menuju bulatan daging yang ada di _tray_ makanannya.

"Temanmu ini—astaga, Jong. Tak kukira manusia bodoh ini bisa menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolah." Sindir Sehun yang juga mengacungkan kedua sumpitnya ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berapi-api.

"Akan segera menjadi mantan ketua OSIS." Ejek Jongin yang kemudian terkikik berdua bersama Sehun.

"Kalian—YA! Aku sedang kesal!"

"Kesal karena apa?"

Sehun menyahut, "Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. Kau tahu 'kan siswa kelas sosial yang terkenal karena menjadi vokalis _band_ itu?" Jongin mengangguk, "Chanyeol tidak suka padanya."

"Dengan alasan?" Jongin tidak mengerti.

Ekspresi Chanyeol menjadi tidak terbaca. Dia merasa sedang berada di keadaan yang tidak bisa membantunya sama sekali. Dan Jongin dengan wajah penasaran menuntut Chanyeol untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu—karena dia kurang ajar, Jong—iya! Karena itu!"

"Kau yakin tidak ada alasan lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum yang jahil.

"Sebentar, bukankah dia sedang mendekati Baekhyun?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saat ini duduk dengan dua manusia lain—salah satunya Daehyun, "Seperti itu?" godanya pada Chanyeol yang saat ini menoleh dengan telinga yang sudah memerah.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan, Park?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau tahu, Yeol, dengan sedikit usaha saja, kau bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun," Jongin mengatakan hal tersebut karena ia benar-benar tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun—dan ia hanya ingin melihat Chanyeol sedikit berusaha. Ia masih melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya ia mengerutkan alisnya, "itu, yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, siapa?"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Im Hyunsik. Kau tidak tahu?" Jongin menggeleng, "Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan Hyunsik padamu?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu jika Hyunsik meminta Kyungsoo untuk berkencan dengannya? Klub musik sedang ramai membicarakan hal itu." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Jongin langsung terdiam dan mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Petang itu Kyungsoo sudah membalut dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Iya, ia hanya ingin tidur cepat karena ia merasa jika badannya tidak begitu baik. Sepulang dari sekolah, ia merasa tenggorokannya sedikit sakit—dan bahkan ia sedikit merasa kedinginan. Untung saja, besok adalah akhir pekan. Jadi dia punya banyak waktu untuk sekadar bermalas-malasan. Ia menggulirkan layar ponselnya untuk sekadar melihat _timeline Instagram_ miliknya. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik, ia segera melihat _Instastory_ yang banyak diunggah sahabat-sahabatnya; termasuk Jongin, yang berada di urutan pertama.

"Dia berlatih lagi?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Ia mendapati Jongin mengunggah sebuah _video_ di mana ia dan Sehun berada di _studio dance_ yang dimiliki sekolahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, menyadari bahwa Jongin belum pulang dari sekolah dan langsung pergi berlatih. Dan di petang hari—menjelang malam begini—tentu Jongin belum ada keinginan untuk pulang ke rumah.

' _Senangnya bisa berlatih. Aku sedang di kamar dan memakai selimut tebal. Huu.'_ Balas Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi dengan emotikon sedih tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengetukkan jari-jemarinya dan melihat _Instastory_ yang lain lagi. Sempat ia terkikik dengan _story_ salah satu temannya yang mengunggah _meme-meme—_ yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat lucu. Hingga tak lama, sebuah notifikasi muncul di bagian atas layar ponselnya.

' _Lagi?'_ balas Jongin singkat.

"Huh, pasti sedang sangat sibuk hingga hanya membalas pesanku begitu." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

' _Iya. Flu musim panasku sedang kambuh—seperti biasanya. Hing…'_

Jongin membaca balasannya. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo menunggu, Jongin tidak memunculkan tanda-tanda untuk mengetik balasannya. Merasa tidak diperdulikan, Kyungsoo menutup aplikasi _Instagram-_ nya, dan memilih untuk meringkuk dengan mata yang terpejam—berusaha untuk menyapa dunia mimpinya.

Mungkin badannya yang ringkih itu sedang berkompromi dengannya. Karena tak beberapa lama, Kyungsoo sudah terlelap. Badannya yang kecil itu terbalut dengan selimut tebal berwarna kelabu—yang memiliki bulu-bulu cukup tebal di permukaannya. Ayolah, nuansa kamar Kyungsoo memang berwarna monokrom. Bahkan bantal dan guling yang ada di kamarnya memiliki pembungkus berwarna hitam. Tidak seperti kamar Jongin yang dipenuhi dengan poster-poster pemain bola kesayangannya—atau poster pemain _band rock_ yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu sama sekali siapa namanya—kamar Kyungsoo terbebas dari hal tersebut. Hanya ada sebuah papan tulis di atas meja belajarnya, yang berisi dengan _sticky notes_ berwarna-warni sebagai pengingatnya saat belajar.

Meja belajarnya pun sangat rapi. Terdapat sebuah komputer jinjing berwarna hitam dan buku-buku tebal yang disusun secara vertikal. Tidak ada komik seperti meja belajar Jongin—dan komputer jinjing mereka pun berbeda karena milik Jongin memiliki spesifikasi bagus yang diperuntukkan untuk bermain _game._ Tentu saja, dari segi pilihannya pun mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Serba-serbi dalam hidup Kyungsoo cenderung teratur dan rapi. Sedangkan Jongin… begitulah. Tipikal siswa SMA yang bandel dan sulit diatur.

Kyungsoo yang tidur itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Memang begitu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bergeser satu sentimeter pun dari awal ia beranjak tidur. Ini adalah hal yang membuat Baekhyun iri karena Kyungsoo bisa tidur tenang. Namun hal yang tidak Baekhyun sukai dari cara tidur Kyungsoo adalah mudah terbangun walaupun hanya sedikit gangguan. Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo yang baru saja tertidur selama 20 menit itu terbangun karena ada beban lain yang menumbuk bagian belakang punggungnya.

" _Baby Kkyeong._ "

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia mengenali suara itu—dan lengan yang saat ini melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Ia merengut, dan bahkan mendengus cukup keras ketika membalikkan badannya. Iya, karena Jongin datang penuh keringat dan masih menggunakan baju yang Kyungsoo tahu digunakan Jongin untuk berlatih.

"Kau bau." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari menjauhkan badan Jongin darinya.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sesaat, "Jahat."

"Mandi sana."

Lelaki berambut model _undercut_ itu menghela nafasnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian milik Kyungsoo. Ia membukanya, meneliti sesaat, sebelum bertanya pada lelaki yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang itu.

"Di mana bajuku?" tanyanya yang kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya, "Di sebelah kanan—iya di sana."

Ia, Kyungsoo, kemudian mengamati Jongin yang dengan santai melepas kaosnya dan mengamit sebuah handuk berwarna kelabu dari lemari pakaian Kyungsoo. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat—apalagi ketika Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dengan santai dan bahkan sempat bersiul ceria. Kyungsoo yang kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya ke ranjang lagi itu pun sempat terkikik ketika mendengar Jongin menyanyikan lagu _Red Flavor_ milik _Red Velvet—_ Jongin berpendapat bahwa lagu itu paling cocok untuk musim panas seperti saat ini.

Jongin memang sudah terbiasa begitu. Masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo dan bertindak seperti di rumah sendiri. Walaupun sebenarnya rumah Jongin berada tepat di seberang rumah Kyungsoo. Bahkan kamar mereka ada pada posisi yang sama—karena kompleks perumahan mereka memiliki desain rumah yang serupa.

Kyungsoo tinggal bersama kakaknya, Kris, dan ibunya. Ayah Kyungsoo sudah meninggal sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo dan Kris sendiri memiliki jarak usia yang cukup jauh. Bahkan saat ini Kris sudah bekerja dan Kyungsoo masih sekolah menengah atas. Jarak usia mereka kurang lebih 10 tahun—dan Kyungsoo terkadang merasa menjadi anak Kris saja. Selain karena jarak usia mereka yang sangat jauh, Kris selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil—walaupun Kyungsoo juga masih sangat kecil untuk remaja seusianya. Mungkin sudah menjadi hal yang wajar, apalagi mau tak mau, saat ini Kris menjadi kepala keluarga di rumah mereka. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa Kris juga agak berlebihan, namun ia memaklumi. Benar-benar memaklumi.

Sama seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin juga anak bungsu di keluarganya. Hanya saja, orang tua Jongin tinggal di Busan, untuk merawat kakek-nenek Jongin yang sudah lanjut usia. Di Seoul, Jongin tinggal bersama dua kakak lelakinya. Kim Junmyeon, dan Kim Jongdae. Junmyeon sendiri menjadi rekan kerja Kris di kantor. Jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika kehidupan mereka berkaitan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Sayangnya, meskipun mereka sama-sama anak bungsu, sifat mereka sangat berkebalikan. Bukan berarti Jongin anak yang mandiri, dia masih sangat manja tentu saja. Tapi Kyungsoo berkali-kali lipat lebih parah dari Jongin. Dan parahnya, Jongin tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak pada Kyungsoo—dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin dimanjakan saja.

"Hari ini sangat panas tapi kau betah sekali dengan selimutmu."

Jongin, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana pendek yang biasa ia kenakan untuk bermain sepak bola dan handuk yang bersarang di kepala itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, dan membuat Kyungsoo memalingkan dirinya pada lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kemari." Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Bisakah kau untuk tidak sakit ketika musim panas tiba? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai akhir pekan depan." Ujar Jongin yang rambutnya saat ini dikeringkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sejenak, Kyungsoo menyedot ingusnya, "Badanku sudah begini sejak kecil." Keluhnya yang kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya karena rambut Jongin sudah cukup kering.

Jongin berdiri dan menaruh handuknya di kursi belajar Kyungsoo. Meskipun dia mendengar Kyungsoo yang protes, dia tidak peduli. Dia lebih memilih untuk menghamburkan dirinya di ranjang, dan menahan leher Kyungsoo dengan lengannya. Dia memejamkan matanya; sedikit terkikik karena Kyungsoo protes karena tingkahnya.

"Kapan kau dan Sehun akan tampil?"

Dengan suara malas, Jongin menjawab, "Hari Selasa. Ayo, kau harus membolos bimbingan tambahan untuk menontonku. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama."

"Aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan menjadi DJ di festival Selasa nanti."

"DJ? Sejak kapan dia menjadi DJ?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Jongin menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, dan menghadapkan badannya pada Kyungsoo, "DJ _Loey_. Kau tidak pernah mendengar nama itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Apa yang kau ketahui selain buku-buku pelajaran itu, huh?" ia merebahkan badannya lagi dan mendorong badan Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Jahat." Ujar Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan Jongin baru saja.

"Tidur sekarang. Aku akan memelukmu seperti biasanya—dan kau akan sembuh besok hari."

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Ssh! Cepat tidur, _Baby Kkyeong._ "

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin yang sudah mendengkur. Tidak cukup keras, tapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Lengan sahabatnya itu melingkar di pinggangnya, dan bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri merasa kesulitan untuk membalikkan badannya. Terlihat bagaimana Jongin berwajah sayu, efek dari rasa lelah yang ia derita setelah latihan berhari-hari. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo wajah Jongin ketika tertidur cukup membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat malam itu.

 _Ada apa denganku? Jongin sudah biasa bertindak seperti ini, tapi kenapa?_

Ia menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan mata—berusaha untuk mendatangkan rasa kantuknya. Seharusnya ia merasa kesal pada Jongin yang sudah membangunkan dirinya dari tidur, tapi kenyataannya, dia tidak merasakan hal tersebut. Malahan, dia sedikit banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menatap wajah Jongin—dan kemudian menyesalinya. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya lagi, mencoba untuk tidur. Hingga tengah malam tiba, usahanya berujung sia-sia. Bahkan saat ini dia merasa tidak mengerti mengapa dia, yang saat ini di bawah dekapan Jongin merasa tidak bisa tidur seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyesal. Saat ini, Baekhyun sudah merengek padanya hanya karena Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan menjadi DJ di festival malam ini. Bahkan sekarang, Kyungsoo sudah melewatkan bimbingan tambahan yang biasa dia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah dan malah berada di rumah Baekhyun. Dia menemani Baekhyun untuk alasan yang tidak berguna; _untuk membantu Baekhyun memilihkan pakaian apa yang tepat untuk datang ke festival._ Berulang kali Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk Chanyeol melihatnya, namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Orang yang selalu memberikan opini kontra pada apapun yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Apa ini bagus?"

"Terserah kau saja, Baek. Kau punya badan yang bagus—jadi aku pikir kau akan cocok mengenakan pakaian apapun." Jawab Kyungsoo jengah.

"Baiklah, aku pakai yang ini saja—" Baekhyun mengamit sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda yang sedikit—banyak sebenarnya—terlalu besar untuk badannya dan celana _denim._ Ia berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang saat ini mengunyah biskuit miliknya, "—tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan pakai baju seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo dengan celana berwarna hitam dan _hoodie_ serupa. Persis seperti manusia yang datang untuk melayat.

Dengan mulut yang penuh, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya. _Kenapa_ memangnya?"

" _No. No—_ " Baekhyun berbalik arah dan membuka lemari pakaiannya lagi. Ia mengamati isi lemarinya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah kaos, jaket _denim,_ beserta celananya, "Pakai ini."

Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya dan protes, " _Kenapa?_ Aku bisa pakai ini—"

" _How if I say no—_ kau harus mengganti pakaianmu." Ucap Baekhyun yang mengambil pakaiannya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Untuk apa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih protes.

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi, "Kau tidak bosan hidup sendirian? Maksudku kau belum pernah berkencan sama sekali— _festival_ adalah momen yang tepat untukmu jadi ganti pakaianmu sekarang, _Anak Manja._ "

Selama satu jam Kyungsoo melancarkan protes dan Baekhyun memberikan jawabannya. Kyungsoo merasa lelah karena harus berdebat dengan Baekhyun—yang selalu tidak mau kalah apalagi untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya, setelah satu jam, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan pakaian yang sudah Baekhyun rekomendasikan. Dia merasa gondok dan kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah terlalu malas mendebat Baekhyun yang sudah menceramahinya layaknya ibu tiri saja.

Perjalanan menuju _festival_ juga menjadi petaka untuk Kyungsoo. Selama 30 menit dia hanya mendengar Baekhyun yang meracau apakah dia terlihat cukup bagus untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol; atau dia yang meracau apakah Chanyeol tampil dengan baik atau tidak; atau yang lebih parah lagi dia merasa bingung apakah dia cukup seksi untuk Chanyeol—ini membuat Kyungsoo muak setengah mati.

Untung bagi Kyungsoo karena badannya sudah lebih baik. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan pingsan. Karena, setelah turun dari taksi, dia merasa terkejut dengan ramainya _festival_ tersebut. Ia sempat mendapati teman-teman sekolahnya, tapi selebihnya dia melihat orang-orang lain. Sangat ramai hingga Kyungsoo cukup pusing untuk menerobos keramaian tersebut.

Ketika mendapatkan _spot_ yang tepat, Kyungsoo sedikit merasa lebih santai. Dia sudah cukup berjuang untuk melewati daerah-daerah yang ramai dengan penjual makanan, dan akhirnya sampai di panggung utama. _Festival_ itu digelar setiap tahun, namun ini kali pertamanya untuk Kyungsoo datang ke sana. Sebelumnya Kris selalu melarang Kyungsoo untuk datang, namun sekarang, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah dianggap cukup dewasa meskipun tadi, ketika masih di dalam taksi, Kris meneleponnya dan menawarkan diri untuk menjemput jika _festival_ sudah selesai atau jika Kyungsoo sudah ingin pulang ke rumah.

Di saat Kyungsoo bersantai dan menyesap _slushie,_ ponselnya berbunyi.

' _Aku gugup.'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendapati nama _Nini Bear_ di jendela ponselnya.

' _Kau sudah cukup latihan, Nini. Kau pasti bisa! Fighting!'_ balasnya.

Cukup hanya beberapa detik saja, ponsel itu kembali berbunyi, _'Kau tidak cukup membantu. Heu. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa?'_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. Tentu saja, Jongin tidak pernah berharap banyak untuk Kyungsoo datang ke acara seperti itu. Ayolah, Kyungsoo adalah tipikal anak rumahan yang hanya bisa belajar dan bahkan punya kakak yang sangat protektif begitu. Dan pertanyaan Jongin baru saja tidak membuat Kyungsoo heran sama sekali.

' _Sedang berdiri dan minum slushie'._

' _Kenapa minum slushie? Kau bisa sakit lagi!'_

Kyungsoo terkikik. Dia tahu Jongin masih khawatir pada keadaannya meskipun Kyungsoo sendiri sudah merasa baik-baik saja. Benar-benar baik-baik saja.

' _Tapi di sini sangat ramai, Nini. Aku merasa haus.'_ Balasnya diakhiri dengan emotikon sedih.

' _Eh, bukannya kau harusnya sedang ada pelajaran tambahan? Bimbingan belajarmu berpendingin ruangan. Bagaimana bisa kau merasa haus?'_

' _Aku sedang tidak di sana.'_

Jongin mengirimkan stiker _brownie_ yang sedang bingung sebelum akhirnya mencecar Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan, _'Sedang di mana? Dengan siapa? Kris Hyung akan menjemput? Atau dia yang mengantarmu juga? Jangan pulang terlalu malam.'_

' _Hish, cerewet.'_

' _Jawab aku.'_

Kyungsoo terkikik geli—dan sempat membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lelaki mana yang tampan itu menoleh dan mengerutkan alis.

' _Aku di depan panggung, menunggu DJ Loey dan SEKAI untuk tampil.'_

Kyungsoo langsung tergelak ketika mendapati Jongin membalas _chat_ nya dengan banyak stiker sebelum diakhiri dengan pertanyaan _._

' _KAU DATANG KE FESTIVAL? JANGAN BERCANDA!'_

Percakapan itu diakhiri dengan Kyungsoo yang mengirimkan stiker _Cony_ dengan jumlah yang banyak. Dia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Sesekali dia berjinjit untuk mencari di mana Jongin berada—meskipun selebihnya dia merasa kesal karena tidak menemukan sahabatnya sama sekali. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Jongin berada di belakang panggung, dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa gugup juga.

Baru pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menampilkan _dance_ -nya. Selama ini, dia lebih sibuk dengan musikalnya, atau dengan kegiatan belajarnya—yang sudah selama beberapa bulan belakangan menjadi kegiatan utamanya karena dia sedang vakum dari musikalnya karena sudah ada di tahun terakhir sekolah. Beberapa kali—lebih tepatnya sering—Kyungsoo mendapatkan sapaan dari orang-orang di sana. Dia tahu, jika dia termasuk orang yang terkenal di lingkungannya—Kyungsoo sangat menyadari ini. Beberapa gadis di sana juga berusaha mengambil foto Kyungsoo secara diam-diam. Ayolah, bisa dibilang dia seorang _ulzzang._ Orang yang terkenal di internet karena wajahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo juga terkenal karena musikalnya—sebenarnya.

Selama dua jam, Kyungsoo menonton beberapa penampilan. Ada beberapa penampilan yang menurutnya cukup bagus; bahkan Kyungsoo merekam penampilan dari SMA lain—yang menurutnya sangat bagus dan sempat membuat Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum. Sejatinya, dia cukup kesal karena penampilan Jongin yang tak kunjung tiba. Ia tidak sempat menanyakan pada Jongin jam berapa ia akan berada di atas panggung—dan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal karena harus menunggu sedikit lama.

"ITU CHANYEOL!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Dia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang sudah heboh dan seperti orang lupa diri. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo didominasi dengan rasa malu, karena Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang yang sudah dimasuki setan saja. Walaupun beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo merasa terhenyak. Apalagi ketika Sehun dan Jongin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke panggung.

Senyuman Kyungsoo menjadi lebih lebar lagi. Di saat itu dia baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol, menjadi DJ untuk Sehun dan Jongin. Melihat bagaimana antusias penonton yang menjadi sangat ramai, Kyungsoo juga baru tahu bahwa mereka sudah punya eksistensi sendiri.

 _Ah, mereka sudah punya grup sendiri? Jongin tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku._

Mata Kyungsoo tidak pernah teralih dari Jongin, yang saat ini memakai atasan berwarna putih dan celana berwarna hitam—dan Sehun memakai baju yang bernada serupa. Lagu yang mereka bawakan awalnya cenderung enerjik, namun ketika masuk ke lagu kedua, alis Kyungsoo mengerut. Dia tahu, benar-benar tahu dengan lagu ini. _Playboy,_ dari EXO. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar, merasa marah karena Jongin menarikan lagu tersebut.

 _Apa yang dia pikirkan dengan menarikan lagu itu?_

Banyak dari gadis-gadis di sana meneriakkan kata _SKY—_ yang Kyungsoo baru tahu juga adalah akronim dari nama Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Berkali-kali ia mengernyit, merasa tarian itu terlalu vulgar untuk ditampilkan. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa mereka, Sehun dan Jongin, melakukannya dengan baik. _Dengan sangat amat baik._

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan wajah sengit, dan Kyungsoo menanggapi, "Apanya?"

"Jongin baru saja mengedipkan matanya padamu di akhir penampilannya tadi. Apa kau tidak memperhatikannya?"

"O-oh itu—ya, aku melihatnya."

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tergagap. Nafasnya memang serasa berhenti ketika melihat Jongin mengedipkan mata padanya. Tidak pernah selama 13 tahun persahabatannya, Jongin bertingkah _nakal_ begitu. Karena bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin hanyalah sahabat yang jahil dan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil saja. Jongin yang tadi adalah Jongin yang lain baginya. Jongin yang belum pernah ia lihat. Meskipun desas-desus jika Jongin mempunyai _alter ego_ lain ketika di panggung sudah sangat sering ia dengar.

Butuh waktu untuk Kyungsoo mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia menyadari bahwa dia merasakan hal yang lain setelah melihat Jongin baru saja. Entah, jantungnya menjadi tidak begitu terkontrol, dan bahkan ia merasa sedikit gugup. Di dalam otaknya, berulang kali, Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jongin tidak lebih dari sahabatnya yang suka menjahilinya dan bahkan menggodanya ketika dia menangis dulu. Kyungsoo juga pernah bersumpah untuk tidak akan menganggap Jongin lebih dari itu—lebih dari sekadar sahabat yang selalu siap menjadi _tempat sampah_ nya ketika sedang merasa susah. Namun, hanya dengan sebuah kerlingan mata, Kyungsoo meragukan dirinya sendiri; dan bahkan ingin meralat sumpahnya yang hampir setiap hari ia ucapkan pada Jongin untuk sekadar bercanda.

"Oh! Mereka menjadi penampil terakhir, Soo! Ayo kita temui Jongin!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat.

 _Bertemu Jongin sama dengan bertemu Chanyeol. Modus yang tidak terselubung sama sekali._

"Sehabis ini? O-oh—"

Kyungsoo tergagap. Entah mengapa dia tidak ingin bertemu Jongin sama sekali. Dia takut untuk tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang belum dalam keadaan stabil ini. Dalam sepersekian detik, dia segera mencari alasan yang tepat. Dan ketika dia menemukannya, Kyungsoo segera mengatakannya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, Baek—aku harus segera pergi karena Kris _Hyung_ sudah menunggu di luar _venue._ "

Baekhyun mengerling dengan mata yang berbinar, " _Your dragon Hyung is here?_ "

Kyungsoo mendelik, "Temui saja Jongin. Aku menitipkan salamku padanya."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dia pasti akan kecewa tapi ya sudahlah. Lagipula kakakmu itu menyeramkan dan Jongin tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Baek."

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Kyungsoo mulai menerobos ramainya manusia di sana. Merasa sangat bodoh, karena Kris tidak ada di luar _venue_ seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Itu hanya sebuah alasan belaka—agar dia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin tentu saja. Dan dengan panik, Kyungsoo segera menelepon Kris yang kemudian menggertaknya—padahal baru saja mengangkat telepon—karena Kyungsoo yang belum pulang di malam hari begitu.

.

.

.

 _Same morning, same day._

Seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo datang ke sekolah bersama Baekhyun yang mencecarnya dengan ucapan bahwa _'Chanyeol menyapaku semalam dan kami berbincang—'_ dan cukup membuat Kyungsoo jengah. Dia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol hingga seperti itu, dan untuk saat ini Kyungsoo tidak berani untuk menyalahkan sahabatnya itu. Entah mengapa.

Ketika masuk ke dalam kelas, seperti biasa juga, Kyungsoo mendapatkan beberapa bungkus makanan untuk sarapan dan minuman seperti susu coklatyang selama ini Kyungsoo sukai. Dengan sedikit pertimbangan, Kyungsoo memilih apa saja yang bisa ia makan dan ingin ia makan. Selebihnya, ia memberikan pada Baekhyun yang saat ini duduk di belakangnya.

" _For you, Byunbaek._ " Ucap Kyungsoo yang memberikan sekotak susu _strawberry_ dan disambut dengan racauan ceria dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sendiri segera membuka susu coklatnya. Dia merasa sedikit terbantu dengan adanya _fans—_ yang kebanyakan laki-laki—yang memberinya makanan. Karena dengan itu, dia bisa mendapatkan tambahan sarapan gratis dan berganti-ganti setiap harinya. Ia menenggak susu itu, dengan sedikit semangat karena pagi ini dia hanya melahap satu potong roti dan tidak membuat perutnya penuh sama sekali.

" _Kenapa_ kau pulang dulu semalam?"

Kyungsoo menurunkan kotak susunya dengan tergesa dan terhenyak, ketika mendapati Jongin duduk di bangku depannya dan menghadap ke arahnya, bahkan dengan kepala yang sudah ditopang dengan tangan kanannya. Karena terkejut, Kyungsoo memuntahkan sedikit dari susu yang masih ada di mulutnya dan membuat Jongin berjengit.

"O-oh, Kris _Hyung_ sudah menjemputku." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengelap semua susu yang tumpah dari mulut dan kotaknya.

"Kau ini menjijikkan sekali—" Jongin mengulurkan ujung lengan jaket _jeans_ nya untuk mengelap noda susu di sudut bibir Kyungsoo, "ada apa denganmu? Kau demam lagi?" tanya Jongin yang saat ini telapak tangannya berada di kening Kyungsoo.

"Eh?"

Memang, pada saat itu Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya sudah menghangat. Bahkan saat ini dia khawatir telinganya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi suhu badanmu menghangat. Sudah kubilang jangan minum _slushie._ Kau tahu sendiri akibatnya—"

 _PLAK!_

"Jangan cerewet." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dengan sedikit kasar dan membuat sahabatnya itu terkejut.

Tanpa balasan, Jongin segera berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa ucapan pula Jongin mulai membuka tas dan mengambil peralatan sekolahnya. Kyungsoo sempat khawatir jika Jongin akan marah dengan perilakunya baru saja. Tapi, setelah mendengar Jongin bersiul seperti biasanya—dan seperti biasanya pula, dengan nada lagu dari _Red Flavor—_ Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lega. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia takut—panik sebenarnya—jika Jongin akan marah padanya.

Jongin memang tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada Kyungsoo. Karena yang Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin lebih banyak diam jika keadaan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Kata Baekhyun, Jongin bertindak seperti itu untuk menghindari dirinya yang meledak saja.

Baekhyun sendiri pernah melihat Jongin meledak. Ketika itu mungkin mereka masih tahun pertama SMA. Baekhyun yang berbadan kecil itu pulang dan mengitari lingkungan sekolah untuk mendapatkan jalan tercepat menuju rumah. Ketika tiba di sebuah gang kecil, beberapa lelaki dari SMA lain melakukan _cat-calling_ pada Baekhyun. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang mendekat ke arah Baekhyun—sembari mengatakan bahwa seorang _little thing_ tidak boleh pulang sendirian. Ketika Baekhyun sudah merasa terancam, sebuah lengan melingkar di pundaknya. Dan lengan itu milik Jongin. Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah Jongin menyeret Baekhyun. Tak lupa Jongin melirik ke arah beberapa lelaki itu. Ketika sudah cukup jauh, Jongin menghentikan langkah mereka dan berteriak ke arah Baekhyun. Sebuah hal yang tidak pernah Baekhyun temui selama ini. Karena yang ia tahu, Jongin adalah orang yang cukup sabar dan tidak mudah marah.

Saat itu, Jongin memarahi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun selalu tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Jongin yang menyarankan agar dirinya tidak pulang lewat sana. Dan Baekhyun juga mendapatkan amukan dari Jongin karena pulang seorang diri. Ayolah, rumah Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo berada pada arah yang sama. Jadi bukan hal yang sulit—sebenarnya—untuk Baekhyun pulang bersama Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo.

Sekarang, sepanjang pelajaran, Kyungsoo tidak berani menggertak Jongin yang saat ini sudah setengah sadar karena kantuknya. Dia lebih banyak memperhatikan jalannya pelajaran—dan menyibukkan dirinya agar tidak menoleh ke arah Jongin sedikit pun. Dia merasa sulit, apalagi Jongin sekarang menjulurkan lengan kanannya untuk menopang kepalanya di atas meja. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya, merutuki segala macam kesalahannya pagi ini—dengan membuat Jongin marah padanya.

 _Dia hanya Kim Jongin. Hanya seorang Kim Jongin._ Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, mempertimbangkan apakah otak dan hatinya berjalan selaras.

 _Tapi dia Kim Jongin._

Batin Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap Jongin—yang sedang tertidur—dan menyadari bahwa otak dan hatinya tidak sinkron sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Baek."

"Hm?"

"Aku pikir, aku menyukai Jongin."

Baekhyun, yang saat ini sedang berusaha mengambil _strawberry_ di dasar gelasnya itu pun langsung mendongakkan kepala, dengan mata yang terbelalak. Kyungsoo, sahabat karibnya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini menyukai sahabatnya yang lain, Kim Jongin. Harusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu terkejut, karena itu mungkin saja terjadi pada siapapun. Tapi, yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut adalah Kyungsoo, orang yang selalu menyangkal itu menjadi orang pertama yang mengakui perasaannya.

"Baek?"

"Sebentar—" Baekhyun menaruh gelasnya; melupakan seonggok buah berwarna merah kegemarannya tersebut, "Jongin—KIM JONGIN?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Kau bercanda, Soo—"

"Tidak, Baek!"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa—" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar sebelum meracau, "kalau Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang mengatakan itu, aku masih bisa terima. Tapi kau—"

"Aku tahu…"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menimang apakah alasannya perlu diungkapkan atau tidak. Dia merasa ragu karena Baekhyun seorang biang gosip dan terkadang tidak bisa menyaring ucapannya sendiri; dan sering mengungkapkan rahasia orang lain dengan tidak sengaja—tapi 80 persen karena sengaja.

"Kau masih ingat kemarin? Ketika Jongin dan Sehun berada di festival itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Jongin…"

"Karena akhir penampilan itu?" Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo yang mengangguk dan kemudian ia mengetukkan jarinya—pertanda bahwa akhirnya ia mengerti, "Pantas saja kau pulang lebih dulu. Kau menghindarinya?"

"Tapi bukan begitu maksudku…"

"Aku mengerti, tenang saja." Baekhyun menyesap minumannya sebelum berucap lagi, "Kau sudah berusaha mendekatinya? Maksudku… melemparkan sedikit kode, mungkin?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku sangat malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Entah _kenapa._ Padahal dia sahabatku sendiri."

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjaga dirimu—dan hatimu sendiri. Kau tahu, sangat riskan untuk berkencan dari status sahabat sepertimu. Akan ada kemungkinan itu untuk berlangsung sangat lama—bahkan hingga menikah—atau mungkin kalian akan tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain."

"Seperti Chanyeol dan mantannya."

"Betul, _Brother._ Chanyeol dan mantannya berteman sejak kecil. Sekarang, kau bisa lihat sendiri, mereka tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun tidak bermaksud untuk menakut-nakutinya. Hanya memberikan peringatan. Karena sebenarnya, Kyungsoo juga menyadari akan hal itu. Menyadari akan adanya kemungkinan untuk berakhir dengan tidak baik. Dia bahkan juga tahu cerita tentang Chanyeol dan mantannya—yang menjadi cerminan untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin hubungannya berakhir seperti itu. Dia menginginkan _ending_ yang lain. Tapi _hey,_ bahkan hubungannya belum dimulai!

"Kau harus mulai berusaha, Soo."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hmm…" Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya dan menatap Kyungsoo serius—seakan akan memberikan solusi yang paling bagus yang pernah ada, "sejujurnya, kalau aku tahu caranya, pasti Chanyeol sudah berkencan denganku."

 _Dan jawaban Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menyesal mengapa ia bersahabat dengan lelaki yang saat ini tertawa dengan bahagianya tersebut._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku sekolah di samping lapangan siang hari itu. Pelajaran sedang kosong, dan dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan beberapa temannya yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan tersebut. Dia menggulirkan jari-jemarinya di ponsel, dan membuka isi _direct messages_ sosial medianya. Sedikit mengernyit, karena dia mendapatkan pesan dari orang yang sama terus-menerus. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menggubrisnya, dan bahkan dia lebih memilih untuk tidak membuka isi pesan tersebut.

Dia menaikkan pandangannya. Melihat seorang siswa laki-laki yang sudah mulai membuka atasan seragamnya dan berlarian ke sana kemari—sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa orang itu tidak memiliki keistimewaan: seperti siswa pada umumnya. Hanya saja Jongin adalah orang yang mengerti dirinya, orang yang mau mengalah padanya, orang yang bisa memperhatikan hal-hal kecil dari dirinya, dan orang yang—tunggu, Kyungsoo malah menyebutkan kelebihan Jongin baginya. Yang bahkan hanya dia yang tahu.

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sedang sedikit marah padanya karena insiden tempo hari. Tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk biasa—meskipun dia malu setengah mati. Seperti saat ini, tatapan Kyungsoo secara tidak sengaja ditangkap oleh Jongin, yang entah bagaimana prosesnya saat ini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada datar dan pendek.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Baekhyun sedang entah ke mana." Jawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak sinkron.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ingin bermain sepak bola?"

"Tidak. Aku malas berkeringat."

Sahabat Kyungsoo itu terkekeh, " _Same old, same old._ "

"Nini."

"Hm?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena keringat.

"Ada yang sedang mendekatiku."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Siapa? Hyunsik?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Ada yang memberitahuku. _Kenapa?_ "

"Tidak. Aku hanya…"

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo yang akhirnya ikut basah karena keringatnya, "Kalau kau mau, tidak apa. Lagipula dia tampan, bukan? Dan terlihat seperti anak baik-baik. Dia sangat cocok denganmu."

"Begitukah?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kenalkan padaku jika dia sudah berkencan dengannya."

 _Seharusnya tidak begitu._

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mendebat ucapan Jongin. Ia ingin memberikan alasan-alasan yang menyanggah ucapan Jongin baru saja. Namun, belum dia mengucapkan apa yang ada di otaknya, Taekwoon, sudah memanggil Jongin untuk bermain lagi. Dan dalam waktu yang hanya sepersekian detik, Jongin sudah berlari menyusul Taekwoon dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Bukan ini yang Kyungsoo harapkan. Dia berharap Jongin akan berkata _jangan,_ atau mungkin sedikit memberikan nada posesif padanya. Tapi hei, jika diingat-ingat lagi, siapa Kyungsoo? Hanya sahabatnya bukan?

Hanya sahabat. Terkadang Kyungsoo miris dengan hubungan mereka berdua saat ini. Jika Kyungsoo bersifat posesif, tentu pertanyaan tentang siapa dirinya dan apa status mereka akan mengambang ke permukaan. Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa kesal karena ia sangat tahu Jongin hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Kalau pun Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin lebih dari sahabat, Jongin tidak akan pernah tahu, karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya. Dan nampaknya, Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk─untuk merasakan bagaimana hanya satu sisi saja yang terbalas.

Selebihnya, siang itu, Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Sangat menyenangkan; dan Jongin menjadi dirinya sendiri yang bisa tertawa bebas. Kyungsoo sering mendapati itu, dan dia merasa iri saat ini karena ia ingin Jongin bertingkah seperti itu juga padanya─sekarang. Tapi tentu saja, hanya ada beberapa sisi dari Jongin yang hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu. Kyungsoo patut berbangga, meskipun ia membuat kemungkinan bahwa Jongin mungkin suatu saat juga akan membagi sisi itu pada orang lain─yang mungkin Jongin sukai.

.

.

.

Makan siang kali ini Kyungsoo duduk bersama Baekhyun. Seperti biasanya. Meskipun hatinya sedang merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Jongin kemarin, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak menggubris kegundahan hatinya. Dia berusaha untuk biasa saja, dan mencoba untuk bersikap wajar jika sedang duduk di kelas─bersama Jongin. Meskipun pada akhirnya, entah mengapa, Kyungsoo mendapati sebuah situasi _awkward_ di antara keduanya. Percakapan yang biasanya juga tidak berakhir mulus, melainkan meninggalkan selang sunyi selama beberapa saat.

" _Kenapa_ kalian tidak berbincang seperti biasanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang semula sibuk dengan makanannya pun mendongak. Memberikan sebuah senyuman kikuk sebelum berkata, "Kau menyadarinya juga?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ku pikir hanya aku."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu padanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk memulainya, Baek."

"Aku paham itu…"

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil dengan jawaban sahabatnya yang serba maklum. Lagipula keraguannya penuh dengan hal yang wajar. Dia tahu, untuk memulai sebuah hubungan dari persahabatan sangatlah mudah, karena mereka sedikit banyak sudah tahu sifat satu dengan yang lainnya. Tapi, untuk berada di sebuah hubungan, tentu mereka akan menemui hal baru. Dan Kyungsoo, tidak ingin hal baru itu merusak persahabatan mereka yang sudah berjalan sejak sangat lama.

Di saat mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka, Jongin tiba-tiba datang menghampiri─dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo panik dengan sendirinya.

" _Hey,_ boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tidak wajar─karena sebuah hal yang aneh jika Jongin meminta izin pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan Jongin duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Di mana Chanyeol dan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mendapat detensi. Mereka membuat kekacauan di kelas katanya." Jawab Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

Namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Dia lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan _poker face_ -nya dan sempat membuat tawa Baekhyun menjadi kikuk.

"Soo."

Kyungsoo mendongak ketika Jongin memanggilnya, "Iya?"

"Ada waktu di akhir pekan ini?"

" _I guess._ Ada apa?"

Jongin tersenyum sesaat, "Ada festival lagi. Aku, Sehun, dan Chanyeol akan tampil lagi. Kau dan Baekhyun bisa datang─kau pasti datang, Baek, aku tahu."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berbinar, "Kita… berangkat bersama 'kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu!"

Semangat Baekhyun baru saja tidak membuat senyum Kyungsoo timbul ke permukaan. Hanya sebuah seringaian kecil tanpa arti, dan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bersikap begini. Di satu sisi dia tidak mau bersikap kikuk, di sisi lain dia masih malu untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Jongin begini. Selain itu, percakapan dengan Jongin yang akhir-akhir menjadi _awkward_ juga menyumbang peran yang sangat besar.

"Kyungsoo?"

Ketiga siswa itu mendongak ke arah seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah tahu dia siapa, dan dia tidak begitu ambil pusing. Dia tidak terlalu menanggapi lelaki itu. Ia hanya menganggap lelaki itu sebagai seseorang yang mendekatinya, dan Kyungsoo tidak memberikan respon yang semestinya. Lagipula di dalam benaknya hanya dipenuhi sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Jongin lebih tepatnya.

" _Hey,_ Hyunsik."

Siswa bernama Hyunsik itu tersenyum, "Kyungsoo- _ya,_ sebentar─" ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari dalam sakunya, "aku sudah membeli tiket konser Nell untuk akhir pekan ini. Kau bilang kau menyukainya, bukan? Aku sudah mendapatkan tiketnya untukmu. Ayo menonton bersama!" racau Hyunsik dengan nada yang ceria.

Kyungsoo sedikit terhenyak. Dia tidak mengira akan terjebak di dalam situasi yang seperti. Ia memang menyukai _band_ itu, seperti yang dikatakan Hyunsik sebelumnya. Tapi sejujurnya dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menonton konser. Selain itu dia sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk menonton penampilannya lagi. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu lagipula. Dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk menonton Jongin serta Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo akan menyukai itu! Kau mengatakan padaku ingin menonton konser Nell, bukan? _Whoa,_ kau harus menontonnya, Soo!"

Ketiga siswa yang lain menatap Jongin, yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah yang berbinar. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo ingin menahan Jongin untuk mengatakan kalimatnya baru saja. Ia ingin membatalkan apa yang sudah diucapkan sahabatnya. Sejenak ia menatap Jongin, dan dibalas oleh sahabatnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Bagaimana, Soo?" tanya Hyunsik yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku─"

"Kyungsoo akan menontonnya, _Bro._ Santai saja." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian dibalas dengan tawa dari Hyunsik.

"Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah akhir pekan ini," Hyunsik berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo sesaat, "sampai bertemu akhir pekan ini." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Kyungsoo, dengan amarah yang entah dari mana datangnya, mendaratkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, yang saat ini menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

"Apanya?"

" _Kenapa_ kau mengiyakan ajakan Hyunsik baru saja?"

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, "Aku hanya membantumu, Soo! Bukankah akan menyenangkan jika kalian berkencan sembari menonton konser?"

"Tapi aku harus menontonmu di festival nanti─"

"Tapi akan sangat mengecewakan untuk Hyunsik yang sudah membeli tiket untukmu! Dia sedang berjuang untukmu, Soo! Bukankah itu bagus?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan keadaan saat ini. Dengan perasaan kesal, dia memilih untuk meninggalkan Jongin, dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan kebingungan.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan terlewati begitu saja. Kyungsoo menghadiri konser itu bersama Hyunsik. Cukup menyenangkan memang, walaupun Kyungsoo bisa mengakui bahwa hati dan pikirannya berada di sudut kota Seoul yang lain. Selama konser Kyungsoo juga mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun, bertanya apakah penampilan Jongin berakhir sempurna. Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan _iya,_ ia sudah cukup merasa lega.

Tapi kejadian tempo hari meninggalkan kerenggangan di antara keduanya. Memang, sudah beberapa hari ini Jongin tidak datang ke rumahnya. Di sekolah Jongin masih duduk bersamanya, tapi Jongin lebih banyak diam. Tidak ada pertanyaan yang mendadak─yang selalu sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkejut di tengah pelajaran, atau bahkan ejekan-ejekan jahil yang diberikannya untuk Kyungsoo. Tidak ada lagi pesan khawatir yang yang diterima tanpa semestinya, tidak ada lagi catutan nama di setiap _instastory_ yang Jongin buat─walaupun biasanya Jongin selalu mencatut nama Kyungsoo barang hal sepele yang tidak seharusnya.

Kurang lebih, mereka menjadi _strangers._ Hanya teman yang saling sapa ketika bertemu, dan saling berpamitan ketika akan berpisah. Dia dan Jongin selama beberapa hari juga tidak berangkat bersama, karena entah bagaimana ceritanya, Jongin selalu datang lebih awal darinya. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang meminta jatah susu coklat dari Kyungsoo─yang berasal dari kado penggemarnya. Bahkan tidak ada lagi Jongin yang meminta catatan pada Kyungsoo untuk disalin─karena pada dasarnya Jongin sangat malas jika waktu belajar tiba.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Menatap ke arah jendela Jongin yang berada sejajar di depan kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat Jongin yang terlentang di atas ranjang dengan ponsel berposisi horizontal─menandakan bahwa dia sedang bermain _game_ di ponselnya. Sifat egois Kyungsoo menginginkan Jongin di sampingnya, membicarakan hal-hal konyol yang selama ini selalu menarik walaupun sudah dibahas berulang-kali. Membicarakan masa kecil mereka yang sudah berlalu sekian tahun lamanya. _Ah,_ Kyungsoo merindukan itu. Ketika mereka masih sama-sama polos dan tidak terbentur dengan perasaan romantis─atau mungkin hanya Kyungsoo saja yang merasakan itu.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh Jongin─yang memang hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya, Kyungsoo beranjak dari kamarnya dan keluar dari rumah. Sempat mendapat panggilan dari kakak lelakinya beberapa kali, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menggubris. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jongin. Atau mungkin melihat Jongin di depan wajahnya saja sudah cukup.

"Jongdae _Hyung._ " Sapa Kyungsoo pada seseorang yang baru saja membukakan pintu.

"Jongin ada di kamar, masuk saja."

Tentu, Jongdae sudah teramat hafal dengan kebiasaan mereka yang mencari satu sama lain. Lagipula itu kebiasaan yang dimulai sejak mereka masih sangat dini, tentu bukan hal yang aneh jika meneruskannya hingga dewasa─atau mungkin sekarang bisa disebut remaja.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung._ "

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah di mana Jongin berada. Ia membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk. Lagipula Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan itu, jadi Kyungsoo melakukannya sesuka hati. Pintu yang terbuka itu menampakkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sudah tidak terdefinisikan. Dan Jongin, hanya memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, terlihat tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dengan posisi yang masih sama namun dengan wajah yang tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu yang sedari tadi ia tahan, dan memajukan langkahnya sepijak saja, " _Kenapa_ kau tidak ke rumahku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang sedikit bodoh. Dia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan pertanyaan apapun pada Jongin, yang saat ini melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan dari ekspresinya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memarahi Jongin, tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk itu. Lagipula, jika ia bertanya mengapa, maka Jongin akan menjawab tidak apa─dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat tahu tentang kebiasaan Jongin yang suka memendam masalahnya seorang diri.

"Kupikir kau sedang sibuk?" ucap Jongin yang diakhiri dengan nada pertanyaan.

"Meskipun aku sedang sibuk biasanya kau tetap menyusup ke kamarku! Bahkan biasanya kau mengganggu waktuku belajar!"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tidak mengerti, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Jongin dan memukul bahu sahabatnya itu, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu mengapa kau menjauhiku!"

Lelaki berkulit _tanned_ itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak menjauhimu. Siapa yang mengatakan begitu?"

"Kau tidak pernah ke rumah lagi! Sudah lebih dari seminggu, Jongin!"

"Ada apa dengan dirimu? _Kenapa_ kau tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku dan berteriak tanpa sebab─"

"Aku marah padamu!"

" _Ya, ya,_ aku tahu itu. Tapi, atas dasar apa?"

"Karena─"

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya. Merasa bahwa alasannya untuk marah adalah sebuah hal yang konyol. Dia sendiri tidak benar-benar tahu apa alasan yang tepat. Dia hanya bermodalkan nekat, untuk datang ke kamar Jongin, dan meluapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Meluapkan perasaannya? Tentu tidak. Kyungsoo belum siap untuk itu. _Toh_ dia belum begitu yakin untuk bersama Jongin. _Atau mungkin takut untuk memulai bersama Jongin._

"Soo?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang sudah mulai gusar.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Merasa malu dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Merutuki semua kebodohannya dalam diam, dan membiarkan Jongin mendaratkan pusat perhatian padanya─dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang memburu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Tepat di kedua manik yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa terjerumus dalam kebimbangan.

"─kau datang dan membentakku seperti itu. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maumu. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengganggumu lagipula."

" _Kenapa?_ " tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku tidak ingin Hyunsik merasa keberatan dengan kehadiranku. Aku sudah cukup senang ketika kalian menghabiskan akhir pekan kemarin dengan menonton konser bersama."

"Jongin─"

"Apa, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata yang sudah berangsur basah. Entah mengapa ia membenci Jongin saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan perasaannya, tapi ia juga merasa sesak dengan sikap Jongin yang begini. Meskipun pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo juga tahu bahwa perasaannya hanya bersambut sebelah saja; karena dia sudah yakin jika Jongin tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Secara tidak langsung, pernyataan Jongin melunturkan apa yang sudah dibangun Kyungsoo selama ini. Sejenak, Kyungsoo menyalahkan perasaannya sendiri. Dia mempertanyakan hatinya mengapa harus menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Dan bahkan, saat ini─setelah mendengarkan apa yang Jongin ucapkan─Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan skenario terburuk. _Untuk tidak bisa lagi bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya._

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, "Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya," dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tidak mengerti, "aku pergi dulu." ucapnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin, yang saat ini terdiam di tempat dan berusaha mencari korelasi dari ucapan Kyungsoo baru saja.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk bersama Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka berdua sekarang duduk di barisan depan. Di hari pertama saat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Jongin, ia mendapati Jongin yang terlihat bingung dengan keputusannya itu. Bahkan Jongin sempat mencarinya, meskipun beberapa menit kemudian lelaki itu mendapati Kyungsoo sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan sangat tenang.

Semula Kyungsoo ingin bersikap biasa saja. Seperti ketika ia belum menyadari ada perasaan yang tidak seharusnya dari dirinya pada Jongin. Tapi sudah seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, itu sangat sulit. Bahkan Kyungsoo saat ini merasa lebih nyaman untuk tidak bertemu atau bahkan bertegur sapa dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

Masalah Hyunsik, beberapa hari setelah konser, Hyunsik mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan; dalam artian menjadi kekasih Hyunsik setelahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo berkata tidak, dan dengan jujur ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai orang lain. Untung saja Hyunsik adalah seseorang yang baik, dan bahkan memberikan saran untuk Kyungsoo agar bisa bersama dengan orang tersebut. Walaupun tak lama setelahnya, Hyunsik berkata bahwa Kyungsoo harus berhati-hati untuk memulai hubungan dari sebuah persahabatan. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut, karena dia tidak mengatakan nama sama sekali. Dan Hyunsik hanya bisa tertawa, karena katanya, Kyungsoo tidak pandai untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri. Karena selama mereka berbincang atau pun makan bersama, topik yang selalu Kyungsoo bicarakan tidak pernah beralih dari Jongin, Jongin, dan Jongin. Meskipun saat ini, Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah dunianya berkutat pada Jongin lagi atau tidak.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan begini?" tanya Baekhyun di sela pergantian pelajaran.

"Maksudnya, Baek?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kalian menyiksa diri sendiri. Kau, berusaha menjauhinya karena kau tidak ingin membiarkan perasaanmu berkembang lebih. Dan dia, berusaha menjauhimu karena ingin kau bahagia dengan orang lain. Padahal, pada kenyataannya, kalian membutuhkan satu sama lain."

"Kami tidak begitu."

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya kesal, "Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa kalian mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain dalam diam? Dia selalu memastikan apa yang kau terima dari penggemarmu dalam keadaan baik di setiap paginya. Dan kau selalu membuat salinan catatan untuknya secara sukarela untuk ujian akhir nanti. Bukankah kalian bodoh?"

"Aku yang bodoh! _Kenapa_ aku membiarkan diriku menyukainya─dan sekarang aku merusak hubungan kami."

"YA! Kau pikir dia tidak menyukaimu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Jika dia menyukaiku, seharusnya dia memperjuangkanku. Bukan malah membiarkan aku bersama dengan yang lainnya."

"Aku merasa bingung sebenarnya, apa yang sudah kau katakan sehingga Jongin berkata bahwa dia membiarkanmu bersama Hyunsik?"

"Hmm…" Kyungsoo menimang ucapannya, "aku berkata padanya bahwa ada yang mendekatiku, dia menebaknya dengan benar. Hyunsik."

"Kau berharap dia akan melarangmu untuk bersamanya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Oh Tuhan, _kenapa_ kalian sama bodohnya?"

"Aku harus bagaimana, Baek?"

Tanpa jawaban, Baekhyun menangkup pipi Kyungsoo, dan membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin, yang saat ini, entah bagaimana cerita awalnya, sedang menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebuah tatapan sendu. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membalas tatapan itu, sebelum akhirnya membuyarkan kontaknya. Entah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa yang lebih bersalah di sini.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo duduk di dalam kamar dengan laptop yang berada di pangkuannya. Menonton film kesukaannya yang sempat terlewat beberapa bulan yang lalu karena ia harus menyiapkan pementasan drama musikalnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang menyesakkan baginya. Dia lebih memilih untuk berkutat pada kesibukannya yang membuatnya tenang. Lagipula, memikirkan Jongin membuat emosinya terkuras sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya dia merasa kesepian juga karena tidak ada Jongin yang mengganggunya.

Secara tidak langsung, dia mengakui bahwa Kim Jongin adalah bagian dari hidupnya selama ini. Tanpa Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa kesehariannya sedikit berantakan. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya ketika flu sedang tiba─yang baru saja kambuh sekitar dua hari yang lalu, tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah ketika akan berangkat ke sekolah, tidak ada mencecarnya ketika tidak sengaja minum es berlebihan─ _iya,_ terkadang Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa membedakan Jongin ini sahabatnya atau ibunya.

Biasanya, menonton film adalah agenda bersama untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tapi keadaan akhir-akhir ini membuat agenda itu menjadi agenda Kyungsoo seorang diri. Biasanya mereka duduk bersandar di _headboard_ ranjang Kyungsoo─atau ranjang Jongin─dengan Kyungsoo berada di sela-sela kaki Jongin, dan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya. Mereka akan menertawakan jalan cerita dari film tersebut, atau mungkin Kyungsoo akan menepuk kepala Jongin yang menangis di pundaknya jika cerita filmnya terlalu menyentuh. Kyungsoo merindukan itu. Bahkan untuk kegiatan yang sangat sepele seperti itu, masih melibatkan Jongin di dalamnya.

Perhatian Kyungsoo sedikit tersita pada jendela kamar di seberang rumah yang terbuka. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan di sana. Hanya ada kamar kosong yang entah ditinggalkan penghuninya ke mana. Mungkin sedang berlatih? Mungkin saja. Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagipula. Mereka sudah tidak berkomunikasi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan Kyungsoo membisukan sosial media Jongin─sehingga Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa saja yang Jongin lakukan saat ini.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya karena keegoisan perasaannya, membuat dia dan Jongin terpaut semakin jauh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika hati sudah berkehendak begitu, logika yang biasa ia gunakan serasa lumpuh. Ia lebih memilih emosi ketimbang pemikiran rasionalnya. Jika sudah begitu, tentu Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Benar-benar buta akan tindakan selanjutnya.

Lamunan Kyungsoo pada kamar itu sejenak berhenti; ketika pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba terbuka tanpa ketukan terlebih dulu.

 _Kim Jongin._

Lelaki itu berdiri di sana─setelah masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Terlihat sebuah keberanian palsu ditampakkan dari ekspresinya saat ini. Dia sempat memilin jari-jemarinya, sebelum akhirnya suaranya bertindak lebih jauh.

"Soo?"

Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mencerna situasi. Lagipula nafasnya sempat terhenti dan membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Walaupun pada akhirnya, langkah kecil dan penuh keraguan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersadar.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Jongin yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

Biasanya Jongin akan langsung menghambur padanya; menyingkirkan komputer jinjingnya dan menggantikan benda itu dengan kepalanya. Tidak lupa Jongin akan meminta Kyungsoo menyisir rambutnya dan kemudian dia akan menceritakan harinya yang menyebalkan hingga akhirnya merengek dan membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Sebuah kegiatan yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan saat ini, di mana Jongin bahkan harus meminta izin Kyungsoo terlebih dulu untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jongin meneliti apa yang ditampilkan komputer jinjing Kyungsoo, " _ah,_ film itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Setelah itu, setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada lagi percakapan di sana. Hanya sebuah keheningan menyapa mereka berdua. Bahkan ada jarak yang memisahkan posisi mereka berdua. Jika biasanya Jongin akan menempelkan badannya pada Kyungsoo, maka kali ini, dia harus duduk di tepian ranjang sedangkan Kyungsoo berada di sisi yang lain. Itu terasa sangat menyesakkan, tentu saja. Apalagi di ruangan berukuran lima kali lima meter itu mereka hanya berdua, dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak baik sehingga udara serasa tidak hadir di sana.

Film yang Kyungsoo putar terhenti. Begitu juga dengan percakapan mereka, kegiatan mereka, dan kedudukan mereka yang tidak berpindah satu sentimeter pun. Jika sudah begini, Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja. Ingin rasanya ia bergerak dan memeluk sahabatnya, tapi alam semesta sedang tidak mendukungnya. Yang ada, saat ini, dia terlihat sangat resisten dengan kehadiran Jongin di sana─walaupun sebenarnya semua yang ia rasakan berada di posisi 180 derajat berbeda.

"Kyungsoo- _ya._ "

Jongin bergerak dari posisi awalnya. Dia memilih untuk duduk berdampingan dengan sahabatnya. Dia bahkan mengambil komputer jinjing yang berada di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di samping lampu tidur kamar tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terpaku. Sejujurnya dia kesulitan untuk bernafas, karena keberadaan Jongin membuat dirinya kaku. Dan bodohnya, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin lebih tampan daripada biasanya─padahal sebenarnya sama saja. _Iya,_ itu hanya ilusi optik yang dialami mata Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak normal.

Nafas Kyungsoo menjadi tidak terdeteksi ketika secara tiba-tiba Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo merasa Jongin menyentuh keningnya dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo terhenyak, sebelum akhirnya Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Bodoh."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa basah. Dan ketika Jongin menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam pelukannya, Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kerinduannya yang sudah menumpuk selama beberapa hari belakangan terbayarkan. Bahkan saat ini dia lebih memilih memukul Jongin dengan lemah, dan diselingi dengan tawa Jongin yang terlihat sangat lega.

"Baekhyun memarahiku ketika pulang sekolah tadi─dan aku merasa sangat buruk karena membuatmu begini."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," dia tertawa kecil sebelum menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan mengadu hidung mereka, "aku sama takutnya denganmu. Tapi ketika kau berkata bahwa Hyunsik mendekatimu, aku berpikir bahwa sebaiknya kau bersamanya saja. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku menjauhimu karena aku sejujurnya membatasi agar aku tidak menyukaimu lebih dari seharusnya. Dan ternyata… aku gagal."

Ia menarik kaos yang Jongin kenakan dengan lemah. Ia juga lebih memilih untuk mendengar racauan Jongin dan sesekali menghirup parfum Jongin yang sudah ia rindukan beberapa hari belakangan. Serius, melakukan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri karena mendorongmu pada Hyunsik. Karena pada akhirnya aku merasa sangat bodoh, karena sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hanya karena menjadi seorang pengecut. Bahkan ketika kau marah padaku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga mengganggu Baekhyun terus-menerus. Rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri dan melompat dari kamarku."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya dan mendongak, "Kamarmu ada di lantai satu."

"Maka dari itu aku membatalkan rencananya." ucap Jongin yang kemudian mengakibatkan sebuah cubitan di perutnya.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Hyunsik."

"Aku tahu. Hyunsik mengatakannya padaku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang saat ini mendarat di badan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, "Dia orang yang sangat baik, karena ia malah menyuruhku untuk menjagamu dan sebagainya─tapi, _hey!_ Aku sudah melakukannya sejak 13 tahun yang lalu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Kedua matanya yang sembab itu ia sembunyikan di badan Jongin─dengan artian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin, yang saat ini masih memeluknya. Pada akhirnya, malam itu dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua untuk membicarakan kebodohan yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Tentang kebodohan mereka yang berusaha menutupi perasaan mereka satu sama lain selama ini.

"─sejujurnya aku menyukaimu sejak… usia 10 tahun?" ucap Jongin.

"Hm? Itu hampir 8 tahun yang lalu."

Jongin mengangguk, "Ketika kau tampil di depan umum untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sangat mengagumimu kala itu. Dan sejak itu, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perasaanku pada yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Merasa sangat berdosa karena dia baru saja menyadari perasaannya baru saja; beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan ia juga sangat merasa berdosa karena membiarkan Jongin menunggu dirinya menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Itu sudah sangat lama."

"Kau benar. Makanya aku merasa sangat sakit ketika kau berkata bahwa Hyunsik mendekatimu. Ketika aku pulang dari sekolah, aku mengunci diriku di kamar dan menangis─jangan tertawa!"

"Jendela kamarmu tidak terbuka hari itu."

" _Yeap._ Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku menangis."

Jongin menyisir rambut Kyungsoo perlahan. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu menumbukkan seluruh berat badannya pada dirinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri saat ini bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Jongin yang sangat tenang. Tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, di mana detak jantung Jongin sangat cepat dan tidak beraturan.

"Kau menahannya dengan baik."

Jongin bergumam sebentar dan menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo, "Dengan penuh kesulitan. Aku sering merasa cemburu jika kau terlalu dekat dengan yang lainnya─kecuali Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika kau bermain drama musikal dengan Dongyoon, aku tidak bisa untuk menahan emosiku."

"Karena itu kau jarang menonton drama musikalku."

"Kau benar, Tuan Do."

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menanyakan apa yang menjadi ketakutannya, "Kau tidak takut jika kita seperti Chanyeol dan mantannya?"

"Aku takut. Takut jika kita tidak saling sapa lagi jika berpisah. Tapi," Jongin meraih badan Kyungsoo dan menegakkannya hingga mereka pada posisi duduk yang sama, "aku akan berusaha agar kita tidak seperti mereka. Karena apa─" Jongin dengan jahilnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas─dan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati, "karena aku ingin menepati janjiku padamu ketika kita masih berusia enam tahun dulu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, " _But you stole my first kiss!_ " serunya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya? _Come on_ , _I'm your boyfriend right now._ " Rengek Jongin yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah pelukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Di malam itu, Kyungsoo kembali ke rumahnya. Di mana ia terlelap dan berada di pelukan Jongin, yang saat ini bukan lagi menjadi sahabatnya. Mungkin dia sempat takut, tapi Jongin meyakinkannya untuk mencoba. Lagipula janji mereka 11 tahun yang lalu tidaklah buruk, dan bahkan Kyungsoo menantikan hal itu datang di kemudian hari. _At least, he is happy with his_ _ex-bestfriend. Yeah, his_ _boyfriend._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END.**_

* * *

Kyungsoo yang berusia enam tahun itu menangis. Dia terduduk di derasnya hujan siang hari itu. Dia sedang bermain di taman yang ada di depan rumahnya seorang diri, karena Jongin sedang sakit sejak kemarin. Karena dia merasa bosan di dalam rumah, maka dia memutuskan untuk bermain di taman. Malangnya, karena teras rumah sangat licin, ia tergelincir dan terjatuh. Lututnya terantuk dan berdarah sedikit. Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, yang manja dan menangis karena hal-hal kecil begitu.

Dia masih duduk dan berusaha memanggil kakak lelakinya. Tapi dia tahu kakak lelakinya sedang berada di lantai atas dan tidak mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun berulang kali ibunya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah besar dan tidak boleh menangis, tapi dia tidak tahan. Lututnya sangat sakit dan terasa perih, apalagi ketika terkena air begini. Setelah cukup lama berteriak, akhirnya usahanya membuahkan hasil. Seseorang dengan sebuah jaket tebal dan celana panjang membantunya berdiri.

"Ceroboh."

Kyungsoo mendapati sahabatnya menerjang derasnya hujan disaat ia sendiri sedang sakit. Sahabatnya itu dengan perlahan membantu Kyungsoo berjalan dan duduk di teras rumahnya. Isakan Kyungsoo juga mulai reda, dan bahkan tidak ada air mata yang keluar lagi dari sana.

"Kau sedang sakit, _Nini._ " ucap Kyungsoo di sela-sela isakannya.

"Aku tahu," Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo yang bercampur dengan air hujan dari rambutnya, "tapi kau tidak berhenti membuatku khawatir."

"Tapi kau sakit─"

"Aku tahu, Soo," Jongin mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya dan mengusap luka di lutut Kyungsoo─dengan sesekali menghirup ingusnya yang selalu ingin turun dari hidungnya, "kau selalu bertindak bodoh dan membuatku begini."

"Maaf."

Jongin yang berwajah sedikit pucat itu mendongak, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lagipula aku akan terus begini."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena kau akan menikah denganku suatu saat nanti."

"Menikah?"

"Hm! Seperti ayah dan ibu. Kau akan hidup bersama denganku sampai nanti! Jadi kita bisa bermain sepuasnya!" seru Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang semula berwajah sendu itu pun ikut tersenyum, "Begitukah? Terlihat sangat seru! Kalau begitu," dia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan menyodorkannya pada Jongin, "berjanjilah untuk menikah denganku nanti!"

Jongin mengamitkan jarinya, "Aku berjanji!"

* * *

 ** _Let's support them no matter what happened, Guys!_**

 ** _Nana. ^^_**


End file.
